


Home

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [36]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Mentions of Injuries, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: It's been a long trip and Trailbreaker is eager to get home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://diamondunicorn.livejournal.com/profile)[diamondunicorn](http://diamondunicorn.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. she requested that i continue the OT3 fic i wrote for these guys at the end of last month and this is what i came up with. for some reason, though, Hound decided that he didn't want to do much this fic. *shrug*

It was unusual for Trailbreaker to have been on any kind of extended mission working with the Humans, but that was exactly what had happened three months ago. A tiny alternative fuel research station in Germany had requested the Autobots’ assistance in setting up some sort of defensive parameter around their facility. They had been concerned about industrial espionage and potential Decepticon attacks—fears that were not entirely unfounded, given Megatron’s history—and so Jazz and Trailbreaker had been dispatched to assist with their planning and set up.

He liked Jazz well enough, but it had been three very long months without his lovers.

He still got a thrill when he thought of them that way. He was amazed that Mirage and Hound had been willing to share themselves and their relationship with him. And he was always warmed by the thought that he had someone to come home to at the end of a shift. None of them were talking about bonding, but they were making plans to acquire their own place somewhere outside the _Ark_ in the near future. He loved them, and they made him deliriously happy in return.

Three months was a long time to go without the attention he had gotten used to having lavished upon him. He was, as a result, understandably disappointed when he opened the door to Hound and Mirage’s quarters to find them empty. He really hadn’t thought that they would both be on duty since he and Jazz had come back at almost midnight, local time.

Trailbreaker sighed and trudged over to the recharge berth. He was tired, he was lonely and he really wanted to be there when they came back, even if all they did was fall offline together. He wanted to be snuggled up against Mirage’s back and have his hands draped across Hound’s torso as they drifted off to the sound of the music they could almost always hear from Blaster’s quarters. He wanted…

He fell into recharge before he even had a chance to get comfortable.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mirage smiled fondly at Trailbreaker as he and Hound came back into their quarters to find the defensive strategist in recharge on their berth. He glanced over at the tracker, to see that his green lover was wearing a similar expression.

“I didn’t think he’d be that tired,” Hound said. “It seemed like a fairly low effort mission.”

“Missing the mechs you care about is fairly draining,” the spy replied. “This was his first mission away since he joined us.”

“I didn’t think about that. We should give him a warm welcome home, then.” The green mech’s grin turned mischievous.

Mirage found himself returning the grin. “Indeed we should. What do you have in mind?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Trailbreaker found himself being pulled gently back online by the sensation of someone carefully polishing his armor. He onlined his optics and looked toward the source of the sensation.

“Mirage?”

The spy looked up from his work with a smile. “Welcome back. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s all right.” Breaker relaxed at bit and gave Mirage a smile. “Just felt weird.”

“Hasn’t anyone ever polished you before?” Mirage returned to his polishing as he spoke.

“Not since long before the war,” the strategist replied. “I’d forgotten how nice it was.”

And it was nice. Mirage’s touch was firm enough to give a good shine, but gentle enough not to leave streaks or scratches. And it was very relaxing.

“That’s depressing. I’ll have to do this for you more often.”

“I think I’d like that.” Trailbreaker glanced around the room then, looking for their other lover. “Where’s Hound?”

“He had to go out on a mission. Bumblebee spotted several of Soundwave’s symbiotes near the city power plant and Prowl sent out a team to make sure the Decepticons don’t do anything foolish.” Mirage sighed.

“So why aren’t you out there, ‘Raj?”

“I was rather severely damaged in the last battle. Ratchet has forbidden me to do anything more strenuous than lift a Human.”

“So, no wild interfacing against the walls then?”

Mirage looked up at him in shock. For a moment, Trailbreaker was afraid that it had been the wrong thing to joke about. Then the spy broke into peals of laughter.

“Thank you,” Mirage said when he could finally speak again. “I needed that. I hate being stuck here useless.”

“You’re not useless.” The strategist sat up and pulled the spy into a hug. “Never useless.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hound was exhausted when the Autobots stumbled back into the _Ark_ , but he was uninjured. Ratchet had strict orders for him to refuel and rest, in that order, and not to get any wild ideas about staying up all night with Trailbreaker and Mirage.

Since he could barely walk to the rec room for his prescribed energon, he didn’t think that would be an issue.

The tracker most sincerely wished that he would never have to use his holoprojectors so much during a fight again as he staggered to their quarters after finishing his cube. He couldn’t remember a time when he was so tired before. Not one when he wasn’t also injured, anyway. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into the berth and recharge for the next week.

Despite his exhaustion, he had to smile at the sight that greeted him when he stepped into their quarters. Mirage and Trailbreaker were stretched across the berth, the strategist spooned against the spy’s back, soundly in recharge. ‘Raj didn’t even twitch when the door opened. They looked beautifully inviting, and Hound didn’t waste any time in crossing the room to crawl into the berth.

Mirage made a happy noise and snuggled into his chest plate as he settled in next to them, but didn’t wake. Trailbreaker onlined his optics long enough to see who was joining them and reached out an arm to pull him closer. His last conscious thought as the comforting weight of Breaker’s arm settled against his torso was of coming home.  



End file.
